1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to production of thin, strong, lightweight membrane structures, particularly useful as solar sails for propulsion of spacecraft by radiation pressure, and is particularly concerned with a continuous process for producing such structures and with the novel composite membranes thus produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large solar sails propelled by solar pressure can be used for propelling vehicles in space. A requirement for producing such solar sails is that the sail be in the form of a thin membrane that can be fabricated into membranes of large area, yet which are strong and lightweight, and capable of long endurance in the space environment. Such membranes or sails should also be constructed so that means for imparting some stiffness to the sail can be applied thereto to facilitate erecting the sail in the space environment.
Although many prior art processes have been developed for producing thin organic as well as metal membranes, the continuous production of thin lightweight membranes having the above characteristics and which are particularly valuable for use as solar sails have not been suggested or disclosed.